Finding those Lips, Seeking Hearts
by IRockBlackThanYou
Summary: Here comes the ball! As Alice and everyone enjoys the dance, lights gone out! "This is your chance to kiss her!" The emcee exclaimed. Out of nowhere, in the darkness, soft lips pressed on hers. How will Alice finds out her kisser-admirer, the one that also stole her heart? A/B
1. Chapter 1

**Finding those Lips, Seeking Hearts I  
** By IRockBlackThanYou

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
 **AN:** This is a Bella x Alice ;P

 **Summary:** Here comes the ball! As Alice and everyone enjoys the dance, lights gone out! "This is your chance to kiss her!" The emcee exclaimed. Out of nowhere, in the darkness, soft lips pressed on hers. How will Alice finds out her kisser-admirer, the one that also stole her heart? A/B

* * *

Blue and white lights bouncing around the room along the sound of an upbeat song. In the middle of the bopping crowd, there stood a petite girl. She's smiling and her bright blue eyes shining authentic joy while she's dancing with her friends, the very popular group ever in highschool. Her short pixie dark hair soft looking and slightly tousling in every movements.  
"She's so… gorgeous."  
The way her hips moving and how that dress flitting when she spins or doing a side by side. She laughs with the blonde and her big brother, then she covers her mouth into fits of giggles comparable to the sounds of tinkling bells. They were moving towards the stage and greeting others. Look at those lips, so red and full, always smiling to display her perfect pearly white teeth.  
"I wonder how many people she can turn into puddle…"  
Someone laughed and they turned their head to that direction. Someone cursed and slapped the back of the head of a laughing guy, the guy who is popular for his charms and his hair-do sex hair. A strange wavy long haired brunette, the only one wearing informal clothes, leaving him with an annoyed scowl. Curious blue eyes followed her exited at the back of the stage.  
The guy, Edward Masen, jogged up to the stage. He's the emcee for tonight, much to the disappointment of his admirers that he asked none for a partner. He whispered something to the DJ who nodded with a thumbs-up. The song changed, Counting Stars by One Republic in dubstep remix playing.  
 _  
(_ _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_ _  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars)_ __

"Woooo!"

Voices cheered. The crowd starts bobbing their head with the infectious deep low resonant sound. She grinned wider, red lips stretching across her heart shaped face. She too starts dancing again and laughing with the blonde Rosalie for her brother Emmett looks ridiculous in swaying his hips, attempting to imitate theirs.  
This pixie, this beautiful girl standing out like Rosalie, her name is Alice Cullen.  
"Lights out!"  
Edward the emcee said on the microphone while standing in the middle of the stage. He has a crooked smile everyone saw before did the lights go out, completely. There were surprised gasps and cusses, questions of what's happening. But the song, it remains in the background. Everyone went still, eyes squinting and hands finding each other.  
"Now now people. Don't be afraid- Hey! No touching anyone! I can see you from here!"  
Edward's voice hushed them.  
"Mike Newton I'm serious."  
That did stop the guy and the others having the same foolish plans, ashamed that they might get caught and their names publicly announced.  
"I just want to say something…"  
He trailed off and chuckled. Alice frowned and keeps looking around, trying to find Rosalie and Emmett or even their cousins. Someone's hand gently grasping her wrist, causing her to pause. The hand slid down to hold her hand, sending tingles.  
"Rose? Kate?"  
Her small voice whispers. She's nervous that it must be a guy trying to grab on her. But the hand is smooth and soft. Her heart starts to thump fast and a silhouette of a taller body closing to her in few inches.  
"Kiss her."  
Edward spoke. The body in front of Alice jolted and took a step back, making her confused. There were 'huh-s?" and murmurings. Edward moan exasperatedly.  
"This is your chance to kiss her!"  
The emcee exclaimed. His tone desperate. Alice heard an audible gulp.

 _(Everything that kills me makes me feel alive)  
_  
"Excuse me? But who are –"  
She didn't get to finish her question. Out of nowhere, in the darkness, soft lips pressed on hers.  
Blue eyes widened in realization and her heartbeats rapidly increasing in speed. She's being kiss by someone, a stranger. The kiss is tender. How long? That she didn't comprehend as well. For her eyes had closed on their own, unaware to her. It feels long like minutes or hours or perhaps eternity. She don't know, it feels good. She inhaled through her nose and smelled the sweet fruity tropical cologne.  
For few seconds, they were still. Alice can hear blood rushing in her head and feel the pleasant funny flips of her stomach. The stranger then move first, brushing and lightly taking the plump lower lips with a hesitant swipe of the tongue as if a first try to taste. This cause Alice to kiss back instantly and gripped on the hand holding hers.  
Those lips pulled back a bit and pecked Alice's lips for the last second. The stranger completely pulled back.  
"S-sorry."  
Alice heard a voice of a girl's, quite a bit husky but nice to hear. She opened her eyes and the hand on hers were also gone along the stranger.  
The lights returned and everyone cheered. Alice standing there astonished, touching her tingling lips with her fingertips.

 _(_ _I feel the love and I feel it burn_ _  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money…)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding those Lips, Seeking Hearts II  
** By IRockBlackThanYou

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
 **AN:** This is a Bella x Alice  
Next chapter of Finding those Lips, Seeking Hearts I

 **Summary:** Here comes the ball! As Alice and everyone enjoys the dance, lights gone out! "This is your chance to kiss her!" The emcee exclaimed. Out of nowhere, in the darkness, soft lips pressed on hers. How will Alice finds out her kisser-admirer, the one that also stole her heart? A/B

* * *

Is it ridiculous to instantly like someone you don't know?  
That's the second to the last of her question of,  
"Who was it?"  
Alice murmured to herself again when she woke up. It is another school year, senior year. Yet she still remember that school winter ball last year. Yet she still can't over it neither forget that kiss. Yet she's still searching.  
 _The kiss is tender. How long? That she didn't comprehend as well. For her eyes had closed on their own, unaware to her. It feels long like minutes or hours or perhaps eternity. She don't know, it feels good. She inhaled through her nose and smelled the sweet fruity tropical cologne.  
For few seconds, they were still. Alice can hear blood rushing in her head and feel the pleasant funny flips of her stomach. The stranger then move first, brushing and lightly taking the plump lower lips with a hesitant swipe of the tongue as if a first try to taste. This cause Alice to kiss back instantly and gripped on the hand holding hers.  
Those lips pulled back a bit and pecked Alice's lips for the last second. The stranger completely moved away.  
"S-sorry."_

She didn't realized she's smiling at the memory, biting down her lower lip as if the taste of the stranger's lips are still there.  
Esme noticed her daughter smiling brightly, while poking the salad on her plate. That smile, it is obvious Alice is happy, and giddy. They constantly sees the petite girl like that and curious them. The woman shook her head with a smile. Seeing the youngest Cullen always happy is normal, but seeing her unusually silly happy is out of the ordinary.  
"Good luck in your first day Alice."  
Esme said and kissed her daughter's cheeks.  
"Bye mom!"  
Alice waved and get inside her yellow Porsche, the extravagant car in Forks High next to Edward's Volvo and Jasper's Ducati. There were Rosalie's and Emmett's, but the couple graduated and left for college. She, Edward and Jasper will be starting senior year today and as always it excites her.  
Who knows, maybe she will meet the girl who stole a kiss from her? If only she knew she had taken her heart too. That's why Alice will seek for her and if has to, which she will surely do, she will confront Edward. The guy had left after the ball and they found out he fled to Alaska!  
Now he's back and Alice will get a hold of him. He was the emcee and he was the one who ploy things that night along the stranger.  
Jumping out of her parked car beside a junk of a red Chevy, the rain suddenly poured. She starts running towards the building with her bag over her head. Her heels making it hard for her.  
"Whoa there!"  
Someone grabbed her elbow and then she's under an umbrella with a girl who has an arm around her shoulder. Alice thanked her and they walked, cramped under the small blue umbrella. When they get inside, Alice then take a good look of the girl who glanced her way. Chocolate brown eyes widened, like a doe caught in the headlights. She have a pony-tailed brunette hair with visible mahogany shades.

"Thanks."

Alice said with a smile at the girl. Pale cheeks turned visibly red and those shy chocolate brown eyes look down. Alice was enthralled as she watched those long eyelashes touched the skin and a droplet of rain fell from the fringe of her hair.  
The tall brunette only nodded and suddenly took off, almost running. The pixie was left confused at the rude behavior but could only roll her eyes. She huffed and starts walking to her first class.  
She almost smirked when Edward looked at her. They're in the same class. Instead she shows a big grin and skipped towards the desk, sitting beside him.  
"Good morning Edward? How's Alaska?"  
Edward grinned and brushed back his hair.  
"It's really really cool. I didn't know you got some cousins there, I met Tanya."  
He said proudly and smiled to himself. Alice scooted closer.  
"Really? I didn't know 'bout it. Anyways, my cousin don't like sharing her affairs."  
"She have no boyfriend and we get to exchange numbers. So how are you?"  
Alice shrugged.  
"I'm good. I'm looking for someone though."

"That so? Well who?"

Alice let herself smile, but her eyes glinting which her friend knew one that means 'you know it jerk'. Edward's smile fell and Alice smiled wider.  
"Oh you know who. I should had asked you but you were gone for Alaska. Shame. Well, we can have a talk on it eh?"  
She said with her sweet voice but the glint in her eyes didn't fail to make him anxious. It is expected that she will ask at one point, he knows this, and what does he think of Alice? She won't let it pass like nothing.  
Before Alice can make him speak, the teacher entered and started the class. Alice glanced at Edward again with meaning and he nodded with a grimace.  
Someone knocked on the door and it was the brunette from this morning who helped Alice.  
"Miss Swan, late for first day."  
The teacher said. She ducked her head low, cheeks blushing at the stares she got. Alice expected that she's a shy type or someone anti-social. Swan? Is she the daughter of the Chief Police? She had seen this brunette a few times since she starts junior year, but she's always on her own or sometimes with Angela Webber, and most times she don't know.  
The teacher nodded at the seat at the back near the window. The girl walked there and noticed Alice Cullen. Nervous chocolate brown eyes met thoughtful bright blue eyes. The brunette quickly looked away then glanced at Edward as she pass by them. Alice brushed off her curiosity but her eyes followed the brunette until she sat down.  
The voice of the teacher interrupted her then she pay attention to what he's saying.

* * *

Hi there. If you like this story, and want a next update, I have a proposal.  
I need either of this for a little push

more 10 followers,or 5 favorites,  
or 3 comments from 3 different readers that answers this question "What is your favorite Twilight fanfic story and why?"

Sorry for the long update. I had some personal problems I'm dealing with. I also got busy with college. I have a long freetime now so I'm posting this, although I'm still sleepy to update my other stories.

Peace out


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding those Lips, Seeking Hearts III  
** By IRockBlackThanYou

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
 **AN:** This is a Bella x Alice  
Next chapter of Finding those Lips, Seeking Hearts II

You guys did it so, here it is. Thank you very much for adding this to your alerts and favorites, also those who added me to their author's list. =)  
Sorry for the wrong grammar, I'm not fluent in english. But if anyone is interested and I pray, someone can Beta read and help me in editing my stories because of my grammar errors. You are god's sent hehe

 **Summary:** Here comes the ball! As Alice and everyone enjoys the dance, lights gone out! "This is your chance to kiss her!" The emcee exclaimed. Out of nowhere, in the darkness, soft lips pressed on hers. How will Alice finds out her kisser-admirer, the one that also stole her heart? A/B

* * *

"Okay Edward. I'll be nice to you."  
Alice said with a sweet lip smile again. Its lunch and he tried avoiding her through their second and third period. Its freaky how she knows where he will be or where's he hiding. Now she's sitting here in front of him around the lunch table. And to make sure he won't escape, their friend Jasper have his hands on his shoulders while standing behind him. It's not obvious that this is some kind type of trap, Jasper looks like he's massaging Edward's shoulders to ease him and the students are aware how close the friends are. Angela is frowning beside Edward. Alice glanced at her, noting that Angela is tall. Could it be her? She shook her head, the answer must come out of Edward.  
"Nice of you to join us for lunch guys. So what's up?"  
Edward smoothly get out, inside he's nervous. Alice lace her hands on top of the table and leaned closer to him.  
"Little birdie, can you tell me a secret?"  
Alice asked in hush tone. Angela leaned closer too as if they will all share the secret. Jasper's shoulder is shaking to stop his laughter.  
"W-what secret?"  
He asked. Alice exhaled loudly, rolling her eyes. She smiled at Angela though.  
"Eddy is funny Angela. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Uhm, sure?"  
"Were you in the winter ball last school year?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who were you with then?"  
"I was with Eric. We were with Jessica, Lauren, Ben and Tyler. Is this about what Edward did that night?"  
Alice's eyebrows rose in surprise. Well, Angela is smart. If she's with her friends, maybe she sneaked away. She stared at Angela who leaned away with pure confusion written on her face. Edward scratching his nape. Angela's eyes moved away from the squinting blue eyes to behind them.  
"Hey Bella!"  
They turned to see who Angela was calling. It's the brunette who has her back turned. She turned around and hesitantly walked towards them.  
"Hi!"  
Alice greeted enthusiastically once the brunette sat down beside Angela. Interrogation on Edward set aside for now. Jasper has his hands on him anyways,  
"I'm Alice Cullen. Thanks for helping out in the rain this morning. You are?"  
"Isabella Swan. Just Bella. You're welcome"  
The brunette replied quietly for the first time. Alice tilted her head a bit, finding her voice familiar. Those chocolate brown eyes looked away, the brunette starts eating with Angela.  
"Hm. You're Chief Swan's daughter. How come I never see you around before?"  
She asked, wanting to start a conversation. Edward though interrupted.  
"She was new in junior year and only takes few classes since some of her subjects from Arizona got credited. Do you have any plans this week? I heard Emmett and Rose will be visiting."  
Alice want to groan in annoyance but only glared a bit at him.  
"Yes they are. If you want to go to our house you're welcome."  
She nonchalantly said to Edward then turned to the brunette who's face seems red.  
"What classes do you have then? I guess your schedule will be regular this year?"  
Bella only nodded. Alice scooted from across Edward to across Bella. She smiled at her and received another shade of red on her pale face. Alice find it cute though and amusing. Those chocolate brown eyes keeps glancing at her.  
"Uhm… I have the same sked as Edward."  
She meekly answered. Edward yet again interrupted.  
"Yeah. Well what are you guys up to this weekend? It could be sunny."  
Alice gave him a long stare with annoyance.  
"No it won't be sunny. We're staying home."  
Angela keeps looking at them and wished she can understand what's going on. Edward keeps talking.  
"That's boring. How 'bout I come over so the three of us can play videogames?"  
He shrugged. Alice's jaw clenched. Why does he keeps butting in?  
"Fine. But if we beat you, you'll tell me who did kiss me that winter ball. Got that?"  
She declared heatedly, Edward blanched. Angela gasped and Bella suddenly choked.  
"You alright?"  
Jasper asked Bella before Alice can. He rubbed her back as she coughed.  
"She needs water. Come on Bells."  
Edward said, standing up with Bella and Angela. Alice stood up to follow but Bella almost bumped into her. The brunette's hand hold onto the pixie's shoulder.  
"S-sorry."  
Alice's eyes widened in realization. Bella is taller by two or three inches than her, and her voice. Their proximity and the brunette psyshique is all too familiar. Their eyes met before Bella pulled away to turn around. The words from Alice did froze her.  
"It was you, aren't you?"  
Edward was the first to react completely giving it away, he was groaning with a hand over his face. Bella was already briskly walking away, not even glancing at Alice.

* * *

 **Monkeyknight -** Thanks dude, you too rock.I'll add those stories in my ff app to read sometimes when I'm free.  
 **lightningdagger -** I actually added that to my app  
thanks **Guest**  
 **masencromwell -** It's a pleasure you enjoy this. there's two more chapters

To upload the next chapter, I need 3 favorites or follows  
or 3 comments from 3 different readers that will answer 'What are you expecting from Eternally Meant To Be?'

I'm writing the next chapter for my other stories and no I won't abandon Eternally Meant To Be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding those Lips, Seeking Hearts IV  
** By IRockBlackThanYou

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
 **AN:** This is a Bella x Alice  
Next chapter of Finding those Lips, Seeking Hearts III

 **Summary:** Here comes the ball! As Alice and everyone enjoys the dance, lights gone out! "This is your chance to kiss her!" The emcee exclaimed. Out of nowhere, in the darkness, soft lips pressed on hers. How will Alice finds out her kisser-admirer, the one that also stole her heart? A/B

* * *

"Oh my god!"  
Alice exclaiming in front of her brother Jasper. She's grinning so wide that Jasper thought that the sun shines even more brighter than before. The pixie girl has a light blush and she's pacing back and forth in the living room. She turned to him with a serious look, but her eyes still has mirth.  
"It's her! I know it's her. It all gave away, I know THAT stranger is her."  
She seriously said with an index finger pointed out. Then she smiled again.  
"Relax Ali. Did Edward officially told you? It's better if it from him."  
"Nuh uh. I got a better idea Jazz and I'm sure this will work. I'll be the one to approach her. I'm feeling lucky!"  
She singsong-ed the last line and twirled. Who could've thought it's worth the wait and it's easy to find what she's looking for.  
Now she knows her kisser-admirer. It's Bella Swan, the Chief of the Police daughter. Alice won't forget the kiss and how this Bella Swan managed to somehow steal her heart within the kiss, in the darkness.  
She must get to know Bella. They will be great friends and even more.

"Oh. My. God."  
Angela looked at Bella and Edward with an agape mouth. Bella buried her reddening face behind her hands while Edward casually leaned back on the sofa.  
"You kissed Alice Cullen? That winter ball? You actually did Bells?"  
Bella's answer is a groan. She peeked between her fingers and glared at her guy friend that's chilling beside her. Angela punched her arm a little hard.  
"Ouch! What's that for?"  
"Shut up! You really did kiss her, you have a crush on her. And Edward was your accomplice."  
"No, he plot it all out. He provoked me Ange. It was his fault and his fault that Alice found out!"  
Bella pointed a finger at him. Edward rolled his eyes.  
"You, my dear Bella, lost to me. And don't deny you didn't liked my dare because you're head over-"  
He was punched in arm by Bella, a real punch that made him bend over and let out an 'ow' almost a squeal. Angela smirked and wagged a finger in front of the brunette's beet red face.  
"Is that why you go all that way. You like her that bad don't you?"  
Bella pushed her hand and stood up to start pacing while biting the nail of her thumb. She's scared. She never thought she'll get caught just like that. Alice Cullen is too smart for her own good. How did she easily know that it's her? She made sure that Alice didn't saw her, it was fucking dark that time.  
"What am I going to do? She hates me for sure. I mean, who the fuck kiss people randomly in the dark? That's almost molestation! Is that why she want to find out? She'll tell the whole school I'm a freaking lesbian for her. I don't want to go to school any-"  
"Bella!"  
Angela grabbed the brunette's shoulders and turned her, making her stare.  
"Calm down. Breathe."  
She did as her friend told her and sucked air to her lungs. Edward recovered and spoke.  
"Don't worry Bells. Alice is not like that. She seems not mad when you left, well she's mad at me I bet she want to roundhouse kick my head off."  
That didn't calmed down Bella in any bit. Angela made her look at her again.  
"Okay Bella, ignore him. Here's what matters, you don't have to hide or feel guilty anymore right? Alice won't roundhouse kick you, Edward will get that because she's mad at him. She's not mad at you. You will go to school, talk to her and explain or apologize. If you need any help I'm here."  
Angela slowly pointed out and instructed her leaving no more for arguments.  
Bella sighed and nodded. She thanked Angela and grudgingly Edward who keeps laughing at her.  
Once they are gone, she stays in her room and lay down on her bed in the darkness. She remembers the kiss too, not to mention her first kiss with her first love. Yeah, she didn't expected her crush can develop into more. The beautiful pixie always haunts her minds and fantasies for so long.  
She remember how soft Alice's lips are and the taste of strawberry. She thought she will fall on her knees when she kissed her back, causing her feelings to flare even until now. But she was only kissed back because the pixie don't know who was her. But what if she do knows Bella? Will Alice hate her, she can bet she's disgusted and regretted that time.  
This thoughts made her heart dropped and she feels like crying.  
She knows she has to apologize tomorrow, maybe if Alice confronts her?

It sucks being a coward to your own feelings and even worst that the person who you have feelings for knows it.

* * *

Thank you for those who follows and added this in their favorites, and to those who left their reviews :)  
 **CzarAndrew** , the guests and **infinity2125**!

I've read those stories except Moondance, and I also have to reread Love Bite. They are really awesome and what stands out to me between the two is forgotten but foreseen because how the author mytwidreams thought of inserting the present Bella in Mary Alice past. I just thought why? and how can you time travel that way? But I think it is a good in representing that the two of them are supposed to be together even in different timelines.  
I don't know Brady Bunch./but thank you for reading my story even though you don't read humans.

I'm trying to follow the climactic sequence? or the buildup for a story and applying it,..I'm sorry if I'm not updating as often or normally as you want, also sorry for the grammatical errors because I'm not fluent in english and not confident about it. Writing is a good way to train and it improved my speaking ability, I still stutter and ramble even in my own language bcoz I'm thinking how to organize my sentences first and avoid people to misinterpret me.  
Last chapter is done. I only require 3 comments from 3 readers that answer's ' **Which is the best one shot you had read so far? Why?'**  
My favorite is Morphy's Passing Stranger bcoz of it's simpleness and Whitman, and I started to read more of his stories and somewhere there leads me to xPaige_Turnerx and Hollowgo's stories. Quiet a lot of stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding those Lips, Seeking Hearts V  
** By IRockBlackThanYou

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
 **AN:** This is a Bella x Alice  
Next chapter of Finding those Lips, Seeking Hearts IV

Dear readers,  
This is the last chapter. Feel free to leave reviews. And I always say, I'm not fluent in english so forgive my grammatical errors. Thanks!

 **Summary:** Here comes the ball! As Alice and everyone enjoys the dance, lights gone out! "This is your chance to kiss her!" The emcee exclaimed. Out of nowhere, in the darkness, soft lips pressed on hers. How will Alice finds out her kisser-admirer, the one that also stole her heart? A/B

* * *

Bella took a deep breath again, hands stuffed inside the pockets of her jacket. She's still sitting inside her truck while staring ahead and thinking of just going home but debating on it. It's almost lunch and she didn't attended two classes by sitting here outside. Her phone keeps ringing but she seems not to hear it. Probably, either it's Edward or Angela who's calling her.  
She really don't want to face Alice after yesterday. Heck she don't even want to after she stupidly made that dare but Edward promised she's safe and he failed on it. Now she don't want to face her. She thought that it's better to watch Alice from afar than this because she wouldn't have to worry so much. Last night she had a nightmare of the pixie confronting her in the middle of the cafeteria, laughing in front of her face and ditching her in front of everyone, and then spatting out that she's disgusting.  
Every closet lesbian's crush nightmare.  
"Ugh, this makes me sick"  
She murmured to herself. Indeed, she want to puke out of nervousness. She leaned her forehead on the steering wheel and keep taking breaths.  
Alice is nice, she thought and nodded to herself in agreement. And then her negative subconscious butt in. But she's probably straight, she will never like me and she might be disgusted.  
Bella groaned and hit her head on the wheel then sighed. Why can't the universe conspires to what you want so everything will be fine? Although, a fixed life with no events is like a fixed line in a graph meaning nothing at all.  
If only finding the person meant to be with you is as easy as solving linear equations to find out if the two of you are consistent or inconsistent, parallel, intersecting or on the same line. If only knowing your chances is like maximization to find out the best alternative to set the outcome you expect. But Math never existed for God and fate because math is man-made in attempt for the perfection of his own creation. We humans can never make a perfect line and now we know that nothing is as straight as a ruler and anyone knows better than justifying that a ruler can make the perfect line. We only get the fine line, not the perfect line.

Bella jolted on her seat when sudden loud knocks interrupted her drowning mind. She put a hand over her chest where her racing heart is. Her eyes widened seeing who was outside causing her heart speeding up.  
It's Alice.  
"A-Alice."  
The pixie is frowning as she motioned Bella to open the door of her car. Bella hesitated at first but opened it with trembling hands.  
"So this was yours all along? Didn't see that one."  
Alice said with a short exhale of laugh. Bella felt her cheeks heats up again. Those blue eyes landed on her and she relates what it feels like to be an ice under the sun. There's no scrutiny or sharpness in Alice's eyes but a strange gleam that she's not familiar of.  
"What's wrong Bella? I figured out you're terrified to talk to me."  
Those red lips curved down and turned into pout. Bella stared at her lips then shook her head to get rid her thoughts. She hoped that the girl didn't noticed that.  
"Just talk to me."  
Alice said, obviously not liking being ignored. Bella sighed and decided to get off her truck. She faced Alice but can't keep a direct eye contact. They were silent for a while.  
"I'm really sorry."  
"Why?"  
Alice asked. Bella sighed again, kicking the front tire of her truck.  
"Y'know."  
"Was it you then? You are the one who kissed me that ball?"  
She asked straight to the point, all the while trying to make eye contact. Bella finally looked back at her with guilty. The brunette nodded and took a breathe.  
"I'm really sorry. I a-admit, I like you ever since but I shouldn't done that. I understood that you are mad at me or anything..."  
Alice's eyebrows rose. Bella looked down again and keep kicking the front tire.  
Suddenly, Alice burst into fits of laugh, causing Bella to stop and looked at her incredulously, fearing that her dream last night is happening now. Alice only shook her head, still laughing but toned down noticing the expression that crossed the brunette's fair face.  
"Silly girl. I'm not mad at you. Relax Bella."  
She said and stopped laughing, keeping her smile but blushed when Bella keeps staring at her intently. She had to admit she like the brunette's eyes and how deep they look through her soul. Her eyes are expressive for Alice and reminds her of sweet chocolate.  
"You're not mad?"  
"No."  
"But I kissed you out of nowhere."  
"Mm-hm. In the darkness."  
Alice nodded, taking a step closer at Bella.  
Bella still can't believe what she's hearing. The gears in her brains becoming slower in comprehension or believing. She momentarily closed her eyes and opened them to see Alice still looking up to her with mirth.  
"I'm still so-"  
"Enough talking."  
Alice quickly cuts off, grabbing the back of her head with her hands and leaned up to completely shut her up. Bella's eyes were wide open but they automatically closed upon the feeling of cool soft lips on her own.  
She felt Alice pushed her back on her truck and keeping her head still with both hands. They kissed slowly and Alice swipe her tongue on hers. She slightly parted her lips and gasped when the girl deepened the kiss. Her hands held the pixie's slim waists, before wrapping them around to pull closer as she respond in.  
Both were not aware of the other students watching them with drop jaws. Edward and Jasper who are also watching from the cafeteria tossed their sodas and Angela smiling as she clapped excitedly.  
They merely pulled an inch after few more seconds. Their breaths mingling.  
"Fair enough? I'll be glad if you take me out on a date."  
Alice whispered against her lips. Bella felt her smiling and she also smile, then she nodded and leaned again for another kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you like it I hope you can leave a review :)

Sorry if this come up late, I had to deal with something and l had fevers, got sick for few days and at the same time still studying. Here it is though. Thank you guys for the comments :))  
And about EMTB, i'm not finished with the next chapter, midterms is coming up :(


End file.
